Vehicles are commonly utilized to tow or haul loads. For example, vehicles such as trucks and sport utility vehicles are often provided with factory installed hitches or couplers that allow them to tow trailers, boats, or other loads. Other vehicles such as station wagons or sedans are often not provided with factory preinstalled hitches, requiring consumers to retrofit or otherwise installed a hitch apparatus onto the vehicle.
FIGS. 1 and 1A depict two known hitch apparatuses 2, 2a. The hitch apparatus 2 includes a bumper 4 adapted to support a ball hitch 6. The bumper 4 attaches to the vehicle frame (see FIG. 1A) in any known manner that provides a secure connection therebetween. The ball hitch 6, in turn, is supported by the bumper 4 adjacent to a cavity or recess 8 provided for a license plate (not shown) or other accessory. FIG. 1A depicts the hitch assembly 2a having a hitch plate 10 secured under the bumper 4 to a cross brace portion 12 of the vehicle frame 14. The hitch plate 10 supports a hollow receiver 16 adapted to removably secure a hitch adapter 18. The hitch adapter 18 may, in turn, support the ball hitch 6 or any other desired connector.
Vehicles such as sports cars, compacts and subcompacts often have limited storage space and/or are not utilized to haul or tow loads. However, because space is at a premium in these vehicles it may often be desirable to carry or haul loads or personal items in a trailer or other support system. Thus, it may be desirable to provide a tolling or hauling system or assembly that could be utilized with any one of the above identified vehicles.